Sans rien dire
by Charlymarmotte
Summary: Quand Harry avoue à Draco qu'il l'aime, ce dernier lui rit au nez et déclare qu'il sortira avec lui le jour où Snape et Black seront fous amoureux. Harry est bien décidé à profiter de cette déclaration...


**Encore pour toi Oleia... Un petit OS tout mignon (et surtout très stupide) écrit en cours d'anglais (mais ça, ça reste entre nous xD)**

**Enjoy !**

Sans rien dire

-Je t'aime...

Un rire moqueur interrompit sa déclaration, sans aucun respect pour lui. Bon dieu, mais pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de ça ? Non pas qu'il ne s'y attendait pas mais... De là à ce qu'il lui rie au nez comme ça...

-Bah alors Potty ? T'es muet tout à coup ? Oh allez, sois pas triste ! Je te promets que je sortirais avec toi... Le jour où Snape et Black seront fous amoureux !

Un nouvel éclat de rire railleur suivit ses paroles, qui voulaient clairement dire « jamais ». Draco Malfoy s'éloigna après une dernière réflexion narquoise, laissant Harry seul avec Ron et Hermione, qui avaient assisté à la scène. Ils échangèrent un regard navré et s'approchèrent de leur ami.

-Je suis désolée Harry... Fit la brune en posant sa main sur son épaule d'un geste réconfortant.

-En même temps... Quelle idée de sortir ça comme ça ! Tu aurais dû le préparer... Enfin... Même préparé... C'est Malfoy... C'était sûr qu'il allait... Enfin...

-Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! C'est sorti tout seul...

-Tu sais, continua Hermione d'un ton conciliant, tu trouveras d'autres personnes... Euh... Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi as-tu un grand sourire collé au visage ? Normalement, là, tu devrais être totalement déprimé...

Le gryffondor ne répondit rien, mais son sourire s'agrandit, faisant frissonner son amie. A cet instant, elle pouvait jurer que le brun préparait un mauvais coup...

Pendant toute la soirée, elle l'observa du coin de l'oeil, notant avec inquiétude son regard vague, comme s'il était perdu dans des réflexions. Lorsqu'à la fin du repas, il leur demanda de l'attendre dans la salle commune, prétextant une visite à son parrain, qui enseignait à présent en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il cachait quelque chose.

Harry frappa à la porte de Sirius, un sourire calculateur aux lèvres. Le nouveau professeur ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir, et fut ravi de découvrir son filleul.

-Harry ! Entre ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène à cette heure-ci ? Un problème avec une conquête ? Tu as besoin de mes conseils avisés ?

-Non non, répondit le brun innocemment. J'avais juste envie de te voir, c'est tout.

L'ancien maraudeur le fit rentrer dans ses appartements, tout en jacassant que les premières années n'étaient vraiment bons à rien, que lui n'était pas comme ça, qu'il était plus malin et plus intelligent, et que d'abord, c'était impossible qu'ils soient si faibles et si petits. Il semblait avoir oublié qu'ils n'avaient que onze ans, et que lui aussi avait été à leur place...

-Au fait, demanda le lion entre deux rasades de whisky pur feu, que son parrain lui versait tout à fait illégalement à chaque fois qu'il venait lui rendre visite, tu aimes toujours Snape, hein ?

-Évidemment que je l'aime toujours ! S'indigna son interlocuteur. Pourquoi je ne l'aimerais plus ? C'est mon potioniste adoré ! Mon ronchonneur préféré ! Mon p'tit Sev à moi !

-Oui enfin... Bref, le coupa Harry qui savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux écourter les listes de surnoms qu'il donnait à son amoureux, tu essayes toujours de le convaincre de... D'officialiser votre relation non ?

-Oui mais... Il persiste à m'assurer que c'est mieux ainsi !

-Tu n'en as pas marre ?

-Si... C'est tellement frustrant de devoir l'insulter à chaque fois qu'il passe alors que je n'aspire qu'à le serrer dans mes bras à le couvrir de baisers !

-Et il refuse vraiment obstinément ? S'enquérit le filleul qui comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Snape repoussait l'échéance de la grande révélation. Il devrait alors subir l'amour de son amant toute la journée et parfois, il pouvait être... Passablement encombrant. Et puis, les élèves devraient se faire à l'idée de tomber sur les deux tourtereaux en train de se bécoter au détour d'un couloir peu fréquenté. Et il avait comme l'impression qu'ils auraient du mal à s'habituer...

-Bien sûr qu'il refuse ! Il affirme que si ça se sait, les élèves ne le craindront plus autant... Mais tu sais quoi ? Je suis certains qu'en réalité, il a peur qu'on découvre que c'est quelqu'un de bien, et qu'il ne veut pas que l'on pense qu'il est sociable...

-Et bien... Tu sais Sirius... En tant que parrain et filleul... On pourrait s'entraider tu ne penses pas ?

L'animagus planta un regard curieux et intéressé dans les prunelles vertes du gryffondor, et l'écouta avec attention, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, au grand dam de Severus, qui passait ses journées à lui demander d'être un peu plus attentif.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que... J'étais... Très attiré par Draco, tu te souviens ?

-Parfaitement, et je persiste à croire que tu es complètement masochiste ! L'interrompit Sirius qui, finalement, n'était pas capable de se taire plus de dix secondes.

-Oui parce que toi tu ne l'es pas peut-être ? Au moins Draco ne reste pas cloitré dans ses cachots toute la journée et il lui arrive de sourire !

-Severus ne passe pas ses journées enfermé dans ses cachots ! Il monte me voir des fois ! Et il sourit aussi ! C'est juste qu'il est timide alors il n'ose pas le faire en public !

Harry secoua la tête, exaspéré par la mauvaise fois de ce qui lui tenait lieu de famille. Comme si le maitre des potions, la terreur de Poudlard, pouvait faire preuve de timidité...

-Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Je vais être bref : tu m'aides à concrétiser avec Draco et je t'aide à officialiser ta relation.

-Mais... Sev ne voudra jamais... Geignit le cabot.

-Qui t'as dit que tu devrais lui demander son avis ?

-Mais... Il m'en voudras toute ma vie ! Il me maudira sur six générations et ne voudras plus jamais m'adresser la parole !

-Oui mais... Si ce n'était qu'un malheureux accident ? C'est déjà étonnant que personne ne l'ait découvert...

-Aaaah... Mais oui... si c'est involontaire, il ne pourra pas me faire de reproches !

-Bien... Alors voilà ce que je te propose...

Harry lui expliqua ce qu'il avait imaginé, et Sirius frétilla comme un gamin à qui on propose d'acheter tout un magasin de friandise.

-Demain à 20h30 alors ? C'est toujours vers cette heure là que Draco quitte sa table...

-Oui, et après le repas, Sev est plus engagent, ce sera plus facile de le faire céder...

-Dans le couloir de la tour Est ? C'est peu fréquenté...

-D'accord, je lui dirais que je veux allez admirer la vue avec lui !

-On fait comme ça alors... Soit à l'heure ! Je ne pense pas que Malfoy accepte de rester très longtemps en ma compagnie...

-Pas de problème ! Mais, euh... Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es sûr que ça aidera à faire connaître notre couple aux gens ?

-Ca... Tu peux en être sûr. Tous les serpentards ont eu vent de la conversation que j'ai eu avec Draco, donc s'ils voient que l'on sort ensemble...

-Ah... Fit Sirius, rasséréné. Bon et bien... A demain, cher filleul ! C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi !

-A demain ! Et ne sois pas en retard !

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce et retourna dans sa salle commune. Il eut du mal à dormir cette nuit là. Il avait tellement hâte de voir la tête que ferait l'homme qu'il aimait quand il s'apercevrait qu'il allait être obligé de tenir sa promesse...

Comme d'habitude, la Grande Salle était remplie d'un brouhaha sonore, mais pour une fois, Harry n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Il surveillait sa montre, pestant contre le temps qui semblait s'allonger exprès pour l'énerver. A 20h15, il sortit et se posta devant les portes, à l'endroit où il pourrait accoster le blond sans trop de difficultés. Son cœur rata un battement quand il le vit apparaître, entouré de sa sempiternelle bande d'amis. Quand leur regard se croisèrent, le jeune héritier s'arrêta, sûrement dans le but de se moquer de lui une fois encore. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, car le brun le devança :

-Je peux te parler un moment ?

Draco esquissa un sourire gouailleur.

-Oh ? Tu comptes me resservir ta déclaration d'amour ? Ma réponse n'a pas changé tu sais...

-Ce n'est pas ça. En fait, ce que je veux te montrer ne nécessite même pas que l'on se parle, donc rassure-toi, tu n'auras pas à supporter ma voix.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer ? Je ne suis pas totalement stupide Potter. Tu pourrais très bien vouloir te venger et m'emmener dans un piège...

-Tu peux amener ta garde personnelle si ça peut te faire plaisir, rétorqua le survivant en se disant que plus il y aurait de témoin, plus la nouvelle se répandrait vite, surtout si Pansy faisait parti du lot comme ça semblait être le cas.

Le serpentard leva un sourcil sceptique avant de faire signe à sa cour de le suivre.

-Dépêche toi Potty, j'ai un réputation à tenir, je ne tiens pas à la mettre en péril parce que j'ai été vu avec toi !

Ledit Potty réprima un sourire satisfait en pensant que, si tout se passait bien, dans quelques jours, sa réputation serait complètement détruite si elle ne tenait qu'au fait qu'il passait son temps entouré de serpents.

Il pressa le pas, ne voulant pas rater sa chance de montrer à Draco qu'il était différent de ce qu'il imaginait.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, il s'arrêta et regarda l'heure. Trois minutes à attendre. Il se tourna vers le petit groupe qui le suivait.

-A partir de là, il va falloir rester très, très discret. Attendez un moment, ils ne devraient pas tarder...

Le blond le contempla un court instant, et Harry aurait juré que, sous ses airs impassible, il avait pâli. Il devait commencer à comprendre, et à coup sûr, il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les évènements...

Deux minutes plus tard, des pas se firent entendre.

-Franchement Black ! Il fait nuit ! Tu sais que tu ne verras rien ! Alors pourquoi s'acharner à vouloir m'emmener admirer la vue ?!

-Sev, fit une voix sensuelle que toute la bande reconnut, en fait... Je m'en fiche de la vue... Je voulais juste être seul avec toi...

-Black... Répondit une voix hachée (Harry ne _voulait pas_ savoir ce que son parrain était en train de faire)

-Sev, je t'aime... Tu m'aimes toi aussi hein ? Allez Sev... Dis-le... Tu ne le dis jamais...

-Je te l'ai dit une fois, c'est amplement suffisant Black...

-Je ne m'en souviens plus... Mes oreilles ont oublié...

Face au silence obstiné qui suivit, l'animagus s'éloigna de Snape avec un air dépité et triste sur le visage.

-Bon et bien... Tant pis... je pensais que je comptais un peu plus pour toi... Mais tu ne veux même pas me dire que tu m'aimes... Moi qui me faisais une joie de passer un peu de temps avec toi... J'ai même accepté de tenir notre relation secrète !

-Ton filleul est au courant !

-Mais... Il fallait bien que je le dise à quelqu'un ! Allez Sev... J'ai fait tellement de choses pour toi... Pourquoi es-tu si distant ? En réalité tu me déteste c'est ça ? Tu ne faisais que jouer avec moi !

Harry devait avouer que son parrain jouait très bien la comédie. Mais... Il en faisait peut être un peu trop... Quoiqu'il fallait reconnaître que c'était nécessaire d'insister face à une tête de mule comme Snape.

Ledit Snape bougonna un moment avant de marmonner un « je t'aime » embarrassé, auquel Sirius répondit par un baiser passionnée, qui avait plus pour but de camoufler son sourire victorieux que de faire plaisir à son amant.

Le jeune gryffondor se tourna vers Draco, dont le visage avait perdu toute trace de couleur. Il le tira un peu à l'écart pour pouvoir lui parler librement sans se faire découvrir.

-Alors Malfoy ? Convaincu ?

-Tu... C'est impossible ! Tu leur a jeté un sort Potter ! Protesta le blond, soutenu par sa bande.

-Aucun sort, même pas l'impérium, ne pourrait obliger Snape à dire je t'aime à quelqu'un qu'il est censé haïr, souligna son interlocuteur avec un air suffisant.

-Je refuse de sortir avec toi !

-Oh ? Et ton honneur de Malfoy alors ?

Le jeune héritier s'enferma dans un silence buté. Il devait certainement débattre quelle option serait la plus supportable pour lui. Sortir avec lui et garder sa droiture, mais piétiner sa fierté, ou refuser et garder son orgueil sauf, mais ne pas respecter sa parole ? Le choix devait être dur... Derrière lui, ses amis le dévisageaient, attendant de voir quelle serait sa décision.

Le serpentard inspira longuement et lança :

-Très bien. Je sortirais avec toi. Un mois. Pas plus.

Harry jubila. Un mois ? Il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il aurait droit à tant de temps ! Il pensait devoir négocier deux semaines... Mais il proposait de lui-même un mois ! Sa vertu devait vraiment lui importer...

-D'accord, fit le brun. On fait comme ça. Et bien... Puisqu'on sort ensemble à présent, on se retrouve demain matin après le petit-déjeuner ?

Draco grinça des dents et fit un rapide signe de tête pour montrer qu'il viendrait, puis tourna les talons et s'en alla, suivit de sa court qui commentait derrière lui.

Le survivant partit rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient dans la tour des Gryffondors.

-Je l'ai eu ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire en s'avançant vers eux.

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de pain qu'il avait gardé du dernier repas.

-Malfoy, répondit le concerné en souriant victorieusement.

-Il a accepté de sortir avec toi ?! S'étonna Hermione qui avait immédiatement compris de quoi il retournait. Mais... Comment tu as réussi à le convaincre ?

-Et bien... Je lui ai juste montré l'amour fou entre Sirius et Snape...

Le brun leur expliqua la situation, avant de s'excuser de ne pas leur avoir avoué plus tôt qu'il connaissait la relation qu'entretenait son parrain et son professeur.

-C'est bon, fit le rouquin, de toute façon, c'est assez choquant comme ça... Je comprends qu'il t'ait fallu du temps pour en parler...

-C'est surtout que j'avais promis à Sirius de ne rien dire à personne. Déjà que Snape ne voulait pas que je sois au courant...

-Ah bon ?

-Il avait peur qu'en bon gryffondor, ma discrétion soit... Euh...

-Fortement compromise ? Suggéra la jeune fille. Il a eu raison...

-Je n'ai rien dit ! J'ai juste... Montré. Essayé d'arranger la situation entre Draco et moi. Et... Aidé mon cher parrain à résoudre son problème.

Pour paraitre plus crédible, il tenta de prendre son air le plus innocent possible, mais ça n'eut pour seul effet que de faire éclater de rire ses amis, et lui-même en passant.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva plein d'enthousiasme et sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à la Grande Salle, sous le regard exaspéré des ses amis.

Il engloutit son petit déjeuner à toute vitesse et fila attendre son blond devant les Portes, comme convenu. Il mourrait d'impatience de le voir arriver, mais, au bout d'une demi-heure, comme il n'était toujours pas là, il retourna dans la salle pour voir s'il y mangeait, où s'il était resté dans son dortoir. Il scruta la table des verts et argents, mais n'y vit pas le principal concerné. Soit il dormait encore, soit il avait voulu lui échapper.

Il tourna les talons et courut vers les cachots, où il croisa un deuxième année. Il l'attrapa par le bras et lui demanda d'un ton pressant :

-Tu sais où est Malfoy ? Il est sorti ou pas ?

-Malfoy ? Et bien... Il doit être avec sa bande pour faire la réunion hebdomadaire...

-La réunion hebdomadaire ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tout le groupe se réunit une fois par semaine pour discuter des informations qu'ils ont trouvé. Ils gardent celles qui seront utiles pour faire du chantage à des gens et ils débattent de comment les mettre à profit, tout ça... Ils discutent aussi de leurs problèmes et comment les résoudre je crois...

-Et elle se passe où cette fameuse réunion ?

-Ben... Ça dépend des fois... Aujourd'hui comme il fait beau, ils doivent être dans le parc... Mais ils n'aiment pas être dérangés pendant...

L'élève parlait déjà dans le vide. Harry s'était précipité vers les escaliers et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il était arrivé dehors.

Le petit attroupement n'était pas très dur à repérer : assis en cercle dans l'herbe, ils semblaient en plein débat. Ils jacassaient tous en même temps, et apparemment, avec animosité. Seul Draco ne disait rien.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer ! Tentait vainement de les calmer Blaise. Je vous signale qu'on a une décision importante à prendre !

-Ce n'est pas à nous de décider pour lui, répondit Théo qui, contrairement aux autres, avait gardé sa réserve habituelle. Nous, tout ce qu'on peut décider, c'est si nous allons tirer profit de la relation entre Snape et Black ! Draco c'est à toi de te bouger, continua-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

-Il va se moquer de moi ! Répondit ce dernier en ignorant le brouhaha ambiant. Il a dû être au courant de... De... De mon... Enfin, je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une mascarade pour m'humilier !

-Potter n'est pas comme ça Draco... Soupira son meilleur ami. Pour prévoir un piège comme ça, il faut être un minimum intelligent tu sais ! Et puis ce n'est pas un serpentard !

-Mais je suis certain qu'il veut se venger de la dernière fois où je lui ai ri au nez quand il a dit qu'il m'aimait !

-Aussi, quelle idée de réagir comme ça ! Tu aurais dû lui avouer que c'était réciproque ! Fit le basané.

-Tu es drôle toi ! Il m'a complètement pris au dépourvu cet idiot ! Et puis je te dis qu'il a une idée derrière la tête, c'est trop facile autrement ! On s'est insulté toutes ces années, je suis tombé amoureux et là ô miracle, lui aussi ? N'importe quoi ! Ça n'arrive que dans les livres à l'eau de rose ça !

Le gryffondor qui observait la scène s'était figé. Qu'avait-il entendu ? Que... Qu'il... Il laissa échapper un beuglement de bonheur qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Toute la troupe se tut brusquement et se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés de surprise en voyant que ce son avait été émis par un être humain. Le visage de Draco, lui se décomposa quand il comprit que le brun avait tout entendu, et il frémit en constatant que ledit brun galopait vers lui.

-Tu m'aimes ? Piailla le rouge et or, plus qu'heureux.

L'héritier Malfoy rougit.

-Si tu comptes te moquer de moi, je te préviens que tu le regretteras Potter ! Je te prierais d'oublier tout ce que tu viens d'entendre !

-Certainement pas ! Ça me fait trop plaisir !

Le blond serra les dents.

-J'en étais sûr... Murmura-t-il amèrement.

-Mais je te l'ai déjà dis ! Je t'aime ! Arrête de croire que je me fiche de toi !

Sur ce, il fondit sur lui et l'embrassa, sous le regard interloqué des autres serpentards.

-Tu me crois maintenant ? Demanda Harry en regardant Draco dans les yeux.

Celui-ci acquiesça, lui prit la main et s'éloigna avec lui. Ils avaient à présent bien d'autres choses à faire...

-J'en étais sûr ! Fulmina un certain professeur de potions à l'autre bout du château. Je te l'avais dis Black, que c'était une mauvaise idée de mettre ton filleul au courant !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Répondit innocemment l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Ah non ? Vraiment pas ? Tu n'as pas remarqué les murmures et les sourires entendus qui se multiplient sur notre chemin peut-être ?

-Harry n'aurait jamais dit notre secret à qui que ce soit voyons ! Quelqu'un a juste dû nous surprendre, voilà tout...

-C'est moi ou cette situation a l'air de t'enchanter ?

Le maitre des potions lança un regard suspicieux à son amant, qui s'empressa de détourner la tête.

-Mais non, que vas-tu t'imaginer ?!

-C'est vrai que ça faisait un bout de temps que tu me harcelais pour dévoiler notre relation à tout le monde...

-M'en souviens pas...

Snape resta silencieux un moment, puis reprit :

-Dis-donc Black ?

-Hm ?

-Tu n'aurais pas osé manigancer derrière mon dos ?

Sirius lui adressa son plus beau sourire angélique mais se garda bien de répondre.

-Black ?

-Hmmmm ?

-... Je te déteste.

-Je sais. Un bisous ?


End file.
